1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to color processing in a monochrome printing mode.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a color printer having inks of C, M, Y and K (cyan, magenta, yellow and black) performs printing using the C, M, Y and K inks in a case where color printing is designated. Further, in a case where monochrome printing is designated, the printing has been performed using only black ink as shown in FIG. 3.
However, if the printing is performed using only black ink in monochrome printing, there sometimes occurs remarkable graininess in a low-density portion. In this case, image quality is deteriorated as compared with a case where gray data is printed using the color inks. Further, even if the printing is performed using only black ink, sometimes the black subtly becomes reddish or bluish depending on a medium characteristic.